


Unlocking Lockes

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Gabe planned on unlocking the secrets of the Locke family, especially the siblings Tyler, Kinsey and Bode. He found exactly what he was looking for the minute he looked through one of the windows.
Relationships: Bode Locke/Kinsey Locke, Bode Locke/Tyler Locke, Gabe/Bode Locke, Gabe/Kinsey Locke, Gabe/Tyler Locke, Kinsey Locke/Tyler Locke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Unlocking Lockes

A smirk crossed the face of a teenager, as he stared up at the Key Household. He had never met such easy victims as the Locke siblings, except for that mentally unstable boy he convinced to kill their father. A little flirting and they were putty in his hands. It was amazing what having the right assets and drop dead looks could do for someone.

Still none of the three suspected a thing. Though he didn't sink his claws discreetly into the youngest one quite yet, there had to be some time for the matter of force to settle down. Dodge had all the time in the world to get those keys, it was just a matter of time before one of the children slipped and his cold hands could close around the precious whispering metal. If they didn't then it might be time for the littlest Locke to join his father.

In a spray of dirt, rocks and grass a heavy tire skidded to a halt outside the large three-story mansion. It looked old and weak despite its best attempts at being a glamorous place of safety; Everyone who went in there was a shell of their former self, or at least became one in time. Some quite literally.

Setting his bike against the front banister, the 'teenager' placed a foot on the first step only to pause a moment later. There was a sound coming from upstairs, just faint through an open window. He could hear his victims and it was addictively drool worthy. The sound almost pulled him towards the open window. It was as tantalising as the keys and had his heart beating hard inside his chest.

The screams of his victims and unwilling pawns, stimulating and almost warming.

Something was wrong, however.

They weren't screams of pain, it was something else and despite the alluring scent of one in pain, he couldn't sniff out the hurt that went with it.

Thankfully this was the moment a delicious plan came to mind. Three birds with one stone. Despite the golden key tucked into his right pocket for travelling anywhere in the world, the teenager decided to take a more practical approach to this situation since he knew this house inside and out. Because there was no quick escape route or keys hidden under mats, there was no point going inside the Key House. Rather, he started to climb up one of the worn old beams leading up to the first roof, hearing the old wood crack under his sudden weight which made him hope that the shingles were going to crumble underfoot and send him falling to the ground.

The annoyance of being a stimulated teenage male was not assisting in his climb one bit. But the screams of who he now knew as his 'girlfriend' Kinsey, were enough to keep the demon boy excited. Only her being choked by his own hands could get him up further. He licked his lips slightly at the thought of Kinsey, begging.

Climbing up onto the first roof, with some struggle, Gabe released a grunt. Usually things didn't take this much work. He was covered in dirt and wood chips, a few flakes of paint. If this house wasn't special, he would burn it to the ground and be done with it and the Locke family.

As he brushed himself down, Gabe took careful steps along the strongest looking shingles to cut a path along the roof. To his luck the room making sound was in the front just a little off to the right, likely Tyler's room. Sure enough, when he was able to peer in through the window with an ear-to-ear grin Gabe could see two of the Locke siblings on a bed going at it like their lives depended on it. The new closeness deepened the sounds, made all their screams of unending pleasure rich and crisp to the point he could hear every word uttered from those two inside. They were rich sounds he was almost jealous of. Never thinking Tyler had the balls to do this to his own sister, let alone doing anything close to that level.

'Such naughtiness' Gabe smirked, chuckling evilly internally.

No wonder it took Kinsey a while to let him make her scream like that. Her brother was doing it for him.

Inside the large room was a beauty to behold. Two naked bodies, one broad and strong built like a prize horse with a chiselled six-pack leading a path down along their chest, the other thin and lithe with breasts so soft and round that they felt like holding the most delicate of clouds. Both sweat profusely, their naked bodies catching the sunlight as this intense round of sexual pleasure went on. Gabe was given the perfect side-on view of it all. Able to feast on Tyler Locke's amazing muscles, watching as they flexed every time the teen prepared to thrust his bare cock back inside the dripping wet pussy of his own little sister Kinsey, whose pale breasts were bouncing every time Tyler fucked her hole.

Gabe could hear them inside, arguing. Demanding to go harder and faster, that one was doing it wrong. Knowing himself to be a top in all things, Gabe could clearly see Tyler was doing it almost perfectly and that Kinsey had nothing to complain about. Though that being said, Gabe would have preferred he took it a step forward and made sure the little bitch couldn't talk back to him like that. It looked like Tyler himself was considering this as well with the angry look on his face. A look that had Gabe wondering if he couldn't get Tyler to assist him by gagging Kinsey with his cock, willingly or unwilling, as he got what he wanted.

Tyler had both hands on Kinsey's hips, doing all the work in pounding his little sister. She just sat on her hands and knees telling him to fuck her right, despite the words coming out broken between cries of pleasure. So eventually, with a growl that she asked for it, one of Tyler's hands shot up from her waist and took a fistful of her blond-and-pink ponytail. Pulling Kinsey back onto his dick.

"Stop being such a fucking bitch," Tyler growled, hate-fucking his sister harder. The bare, uncut six and a half-inch length between his legs slammed back into her dripping snatch. Finally he could enjoy her moans and gasps as she could hardly talk in this new rough position. All of this was happening because she took the remote. "Mm moan for me, slut! Take your big brother's thick cock!"

"T-Then fuck me RIGHT!" Kinsey moaned out, wanting Tyler to go even harder.

"Shut." Tyler made her wish come true. He put all the strength, weight and force a teenager could into ramming his thickness balls deep inside her. The slap of his balls against Kinsey's wet pussy sounded like it would be heard for miles, "The fuck. UP!"

Gabe throbbed in his skinny jeans, wondering if he should have come over as a girl. Maybe it was time for him to swap into Tyler's girlfriends body and let that boy give it to him hard. Boys were always easier to manipulate when their animalistic urge to mark their spot, had them focusing heavily on nutting inside of their girl, bare. Though it might be more fun to go in there and show her brother how to truly make her scream. He bet that he could make Tyler cream from it.

From there Tyler continued to pull Kinsey's hair and ram her with a furious pace, grunting aloud as he plowed Kinsey's dripping pussy. Pumping her full of precum, with both knowing that soon it would be his cum shooting inside her.

What made it even more tantalizing, was the lack of protection.

"Gonna be a good bitch now, Kins?" Tyler growled like it was a demand.

It wasn't Kinsey who spoke up in response, with the smirk growing on Gabe's face as he heard the pipsqueak.

"Yeah!" Bode piped up, the boy's voice almost showing that he was jumping with energy in his spot. "Come on Kins! Really moan for Tyler! Like you normally do!"

"S-shut up, Bode…" Kinsey growled, her words broken. Her tits bounced back and forth under the force of Tyler's thrusts. "B-b-before Ty-Tyler plays whack-a-Bode o-on your ass!"

"Last time, he missed fourteen times before he got the ride Bode-hole!"

Growling, the older boy continued to pull Kinsey's hair and plow the girl. His hips snapping back and forth, attempting to break the girl beyond the use of speech. Tyler looked over at Bode sitting there naked dangling his feet over the desk upon which he sat, looking innocent and oh so fuckable. "Mm, maybe I will play whack-a-Bode… This pussy's loose,"

Bode giggled, wiggling around on the desk. "It is your favourite game…"

Kinsey however growled and tightened her hold on her older brother, even wrapping her legs around him in order to keep him inside.

As his older brother and sister's attentions turned back to each other, Bode continued to watch them. Prepared to sit there for hours upon hours just waiting for his turn on either one of them. Or if he was lucky, getting in the middle. Sometimes Kinsey planned these and then a date right after it, so would leave the boys to have sex as she went for a long shower; getting rid of all that hot teenage cum shot deep inside her pussy ready for the next load. After all, she was in a way seeing two different guys even if they weren't dating just yet. She had to get one of them on board with the idea.

Bode grinned at the pair, until his eyes drifted over to the window just in time to see a wide-eyed Gabe bolt away. But he was quickly distracted by the command to get over there and clean up Kinsey before she completely soaked Tyler's freshly cleaned sheets, something Bode would never pass up.

Now distracted, Bode moved to the window. He crawled right over Kinsey, who grunted when Bose's knee pressed on her stomach. But when the boy looked out there, he saw nobody. Not that he got much chance to look. A growling Tyler pulled him over and stacked Bode up on Kinsey.

"I told you to stay over there!" He shouted, plunging his cock deep into that tiny smooth ass.

"SORRY!" Bode almost came from the powerful thrust.

"Not as sorry as you are going to be…" Tyler growled, slamming the boy's young ass hard.

An hour, or two since Bode wasn't quite with it yet, later they were all dressed and acting like siblings again. Kinsey was muttering as she came down the stairs, staring at her phone. Typical. She came into the kitchen where the boys sat eating lunch, which she was quite happy to snatch on the way past. Bode whined at the loss of his bacon but there was no getting it back now. He just glared at the thieving girl.

"Why won't Gabe pick up!" Kinsey whined, the girl still limping a tiny little bit from Tyler's force.

"Oh… Gabe came by earlier, but I think he went home," Bode said with a shrug. His tiny butt was still dripping with Tyler's hot, white cum and his belly filled with the juices of his older sister.

Setting down her phone, the fearless girl shook her head. She set her phone down, looking hard at the younger boy. "Bode… you've been with us all day. How could you know if he was here or not?"

"He was watching us through the window." Bode explained with a shrug. "Duh,"

Since his sister could no longer feel the fear associated with being caught fucking with siblings, it was Tyler who snapped to action. Dropping the banana he had been biting into and slamming both palms onto the counter. He glared at Bode, angry at the boy for not telling anyone. Internally panicking about how much Gabe may have seen earlier in the day, as there had been no foreplay before getting right to breeding Kinsey's pussy.

"Bode! When someone sees us, you tell us! For fuck sake, I'll call Gabe and… use the head key to take his memories out or something. Kinsey, have you taken the pill yet?"

"Of course, I might get fucked by you but I don't want a freak baby with you." Kinsey teased. "It might look like you…"

"Piss off, slut." The older boy rolled his eyes, picking up his phone. He dialed Gabe's number and, unlike Kinsey, someone picked up the phone. "Gabe? Hey man, it's Tyler. Uh… wondering if you'd come over later, need to have a word with you- Oh? You're… you're what?"

"You heard me Locke…" Gabe smirked, through the phone. Chuckling from his hiding spot, mere minutes away from the front door of the Key House.

"You are dead." Tyler warned. "Put her on,"

Gabe's response was just laughter.

"Put her on, dickhead! Who the fuck has sex with another guy's girlfriend!?" Snapped the Locke boy, growling in the back of his throat. His fist was clenched up tight, blood pumping fast. Meanwhile, all Kinsey and Bode could do was imagine how hard their brother would fuck them right now. Kinsey got excited, but Bode was scared.

Having walked the short distance as Tyler screamed his head off in anger, Gabe responded with an amused: "Open the front door, loser."

After a moment of pregnant silence, Tyler put the phone to his ear. "What…?"

"Open. The. Front. Door." Gabe replied simply.

Leaving his siblings all confused, Tyler left the room slowly. He crossed through the kitchen and down into the foyer with two pairs of eyes watching him closely, bare feet treading on the cool tile sending an icy cold up through Tyler's entire body. But his expression remained stoic and firm until closing his fingers around the cold metal doorknob. It took a long moment before Tyler willed himself to open the door, thinking that there would be nobody on the other side, but sure enough there was Gabe's grinning face looking smug enough to punch.

"You are fucking easy, bro."

"Kinsey, I'm going to break your boyfriend's nose." Tyler snarled.

Gabe simply pushed past and headed towards his only female prey. "Not my fault, you're an idiot."

Kinsey looked slightly angry at her boyfriend, likely because he had spied on her darkest secret like that and not returned any calls. "You son of a-!"

"Oi, language. It wasn't like I was the one putting out for my brothers." Gabe grinned, seeing the bouncing boy watching him. "What's up, Whack-a-Bode?"

Bode blushed and side-stepped closer to the stairs. He was suddenly very aware of the cum dripping from his tight pink ring, and it felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. "I'm going to my room…"

"Go to the toilet… poop it out." Gabe chuckled, before turning to Kinsey. "Soooo you and your brothers, kinky."

"I don't know what you're on about." Kinsey watched her little brother run upstairs. Eyes drifting down to his little butt. Turning her attention to Gabe, the girl crossed both arms before shifting all her weight into one leg. Giving him a fierce look that would have intimidated anyone else, but not a demon. "Why didn't you return my calls, jerk?"

"Why did you have sex with your brothers?" Gabe responded back, smirking.

Kinsey brushed off the comment with a smirk of her own, "I didn't. And even if I did, it's not like you can prove it."

"Shall we look at what's on my phone then? Or going to admit it, so we can get to the fun stuff and I show you what a real man can do." Gabe responded, winking at Tyler who was watching with a growl.

"Does thinking about us together turn you on, little man?" Tyler leaned against the door, barring Gabe's way out. Even though the tall, handsome boy obviously had no intentions on leaving. He had to admit that fucking Bode took a toll on his mind and he was starting to somewhat enjoy getting to stare at Gabe's cute little ass and smug grin. "Come on, Gabe. You want us to admit anything, it's gonna take you admitting something first. You thinking about my dick in Kinsey's pussy or somethin'?"

"The wacking boy was cuter than you 'small boy'." Gabe chuckled. "Would rather picture my larger cock in her, than yours, Locke."

Raising an eyebrow, the older boy asked. "The fuck's that supposed to mean?"

"That dick of yours? Smaller." Gabe responded.

"Bullshit." Tyler retorted, but Kinsey shrugged. "What? You can't be serious, Kins…!"

"It's not like he makes you look like Bode… you're just smaller." Kinsey shrugged.

"Prove it. No way is that twinky little twig bigger than me. It's like comparing a horse to a stick," Her brother snapped, flexing his biceps. Something that had both other teenagers looking forward to what was to come, especially Gabe who was good at going between taking and giving cock. "Come on Gabe, come up to my room and we'll see who's got the bigger dick."

"Yes, cause straight boys pretty much demand boys go to their room and compare dicks…" Gabe smirked, chuckling as he headed for the stairs before stopping and coming back chuckling. "You can fuck off with the bedroom talk, gay boy. We can do it here if we must. When I win… Kins, that pussy is mine."

Rolling his eyes, the older boy just grinned. "I never said I was straight. Did I ever say that? I was getting boys to suck my dick in the locker rooms at hockey practise when I was ten. Is mom home, Kins?"

"Does it matter, Bode was riding you on the couch as you sat NEXT to her… good thing he can act." Kinsey shrugged, having decided that Gabe already knew, so didn't care any longer.

With another roll of the eyes and a small snort, Tyler pushed himself away from the door, approached Gabe before he started unbuckling his pants. Tyler was biting his bottom lip softly and giving Gabe a sexy, unwavering look. Never glancing down to his belt as he unfastened the metal clasp or opened the front of his jeans, maintaining perfect eye contact the entire time until Gabe's eyes were finally able to move down.

Tyler was dressed in a clean white shirt that hugged his broad body and helped to define the abs underneath. It had been tucked hastily into his pants until Tyler unzipped them and opened his fly, revealing his black Tommy Hilfinger boxer briefs to the staring teenage boy. The fabric perfectly captured his beautiful thickness and let everyone, even Bode hiding at the top of the stairs, see how Tyler throbbed menacingly.

Gabe's hand almost took on a mind of its own, reaching out to roughly grab the length with more strength than Tyler knew the boy posessed. It forced a deep moan from his lips, one that grew louder the more Gabe stroked its six and a half-inch length. Already he could tell he was a little bigger, but not this thick. He could be, if he wanted. But being long and thin suited the Gabe form much better; If he let them see the form it took as Lucas, then all three Locke children would be on their knees begging.

"Six and a half? Not bad. I'm bigger." Gabe chuckled. Earning two dropped jaws from the Locke kids, wondering how Gabe just knew Tyler's size. "Good thickness though."

He should know, his other form had felt it.

"Let's see yours, then, twig." Tyler said.

Gabe was unashamed in pulling down his zipper, then reaching in to fish out his cock. Revealing seven thickish inches of teenage cock, with a wild bush around the base. It was hard as steel and throbbing in search of attention. It certainly made the Lockes gape. Even young Bode, who was peeking from the upstairs banister. Gabe happily grabbed his cock and stroked it for them, pumping along his sexy length.

"Seven, so longer but not as thick. I'll give you props on that one, Tyler!" He said with a cheeky wink. "How about Bode? Guessing he's tiny."

"Tiny is polite." Tyler smirked.

Kinsey giggled a little. "Be nice… it looks cute."

"It's not cute, it's hot like Tyler's!" Bode squeaked from his place. When the older three looked up, he realised his own words then ran to his bedroom.

Gabe smirked and called out after him. "If it's so hot little dude… why don't you come and show me it. I could judge it without bias unlike these two…"

However, before his sentence even finished the door slammed shut.

"His loss." Gabe chuckled, before turning back to the older Locke siblings. "So which of you are sucking me first…"

Tyler threw up his hands in surrender, turned on his heel and made for the stairs. Muttering that he was out as he climbed up to the second floor, where he entered Bode's room to find where his little brother had hidden. Kinsey, on the other hand, was biting her lip. Staring hungrily at that seven cock, enjoying the length of it and dreaming of it back inside her. She'd taken it a few times now and every time Gabe made her scream for more.

"Come upstairs." She growled, battling her lust for her brothers and Gabe. The minx motioned Gabe to follow as she trailed Tyler's steps.

Unable to see why she couldn't play with all three boys now. After all, Gabe seemed eager to see more.

Bode and Tyler were just being prudes.

"Oh? Does my girl want her brothers to watch you suck this beast?" Gabe smirked, while reaching out and spanking his girlfriend's ass firmly. Each step she took on the stairs made her little ass jiggle. "You naughty little vixen…"

Moaning low at the touch, Kinsey nodded. "Yes daddy, I want them to watch you claim me…"

"It's master, slut. Remember it." Gabe growled, spanking her harder.

They got to the top of the stairs, where Gabe pulled Kinsey back against him. Pinning his cock against her ass, grinding it through her short shorts. His teeth closed around her pale neck, giving a deep bite and lightly sucking the skin. It made Kinsey moan, loving how roughly Gabe bit down and grabbed her breasts. Squeezing them tightly, reminding the girl who owned her body. It only lasted long enough to make a hickey before Gabe shoved her off towards Bode's room.

Kinsey, still moaning, moved to the door and entered without hesitation. Met with the view of Tyler leaning back on Bode's bed with the young boy between his legs using both tiny hands to jerk his cock. His eyes were shut and breathing slow, making his muscular chest rise and fall. Obviously loving the tiny hands working his dick. Kinsey may give better head but Bode's hands made for great handjobs.

She came in even as Bode blushed, slowing his work. Only for Tyler to buck up into his hands, throbbing between the boy's fingers. And a smirk came to Kinsey's face. Enjoying that a cock made her big brother horny enough to fuck Bode's hands.

Gabe meanwhile smirked. The teen grabbing onto his lengthy cock and purring at the boy. "Looks like you're doing a good job little man… why don't you come get this ready for your sister to suck."

Bode looked at his siblings, worried. "Uhh…?"

"Come on little buddy, you can even keep one hand working Tyler's cock…" Gabe smiled, moving towards the younger boy. His throbbing cock pointing directly at the young kid.

Blushing deeply, the young boy slowly crawled away from Tyler. Ignoring his big brother's growl, the boy got down between the younger boy's legs. Over to Gabe and his big cock, an intimidating task. He took it in one hand, curling his fingers around the shaft and feeling how it was thinner. Finally a cock that fit in his hand. Bode grinned now, grabbing it with both and starting to pump up and down Gabe's cock.

"Like, boy?" Gabe purred.

"Yeah, it's pretty long." Bose gave it a small lick while stroking Gabe. Jerking off his tanned cock in his tight grip, working up and down the shaft slowly. Just getting a feel for the dick before really working it.

Leaning down, Gabe whispered something into the boy's ear that had the younger boy gulping heavily. "Just wait until it's inside of you…"

Kinsey fingered off her short shorts, pulling them down over her jiggly ass. Revealing her clean shaven pussy, free of Tyler's cum after a steamy shower. She left her crop-top on, which of course had no bra beneath. Meant for Gabe's hands to slide under on their now cancelled date. But this was much hotter than sex in his basement. Since Gabe was busy getting a handjob from her little brother, the girl straddled Tyler's lap and grinded his cock to her pussy.

Gabe smirked and motioned for the younger boy to look over. "Seems Kins has other ideas, so why don't you take over what she was meant to do."

"But I don't suck dicks?" Bode looked up at Gabe around his cock, then gave a long lick. It didn't taste like Tyler's cock.

"You will be from now on…" Gabe growled.

As her little brother's lips wrapped around her boyfriend's cock, Kinsey pushed down on Tyler. Easing down his cock, letting the thickness stretch her pussy wide open the further she sunk onto it. Teasing him by only taking the head inside, then starting to move her hips. Teasing Tyler with her tight wet hole, making the older boy grunt.

Tyler rested on his elbows, grunting deeply as Kinsey worked his tip. He'd try thrusting up, but she would move with it. So he let the girl do her thing and tease his cock. Making his thickness throb out of control.

As for the youngest Locke, he was bobbing on Gabe's cock with a cute mew. Stroking his cock while getting a little deeper in his mouth, taking only a few of those seven inches. Dragging it along his tongue, the slickness swirling around Gabe's shaft. Bode sucked it sweetly, enjoying the new cock in his mouth. Maybe he could fit this one. Whenever Tyler's hit the back of his throat the boy would almost throw up, gagged on the thick girth.

"Enjoying my slutty vixen, Tyler? Bet you just love the feel of your sister around that thickness." Gabe smirked, watching his girlfriend teasing her brother's thickness like the fearless whore, he knew she was.

With a grunt, Tyler flipped Gabe off. "You mean my slut. She's obsessed with thick cocks, man… ungh fuck yes, Kins!"

"Maybe later we should destroy that slut until she tells us who she belongs to…" Gabe replied, giving his girlfriend a wink. The thought of her taking two cocks making him throb inside of her little brother's mouth.

Bode pushed down on Gabe's cock, forcing himself deeper on the sexy piece of meat with a moan. It felt good against his tongue. So hot, throbbing hard and needy. He sucked it passionately, eager to please older boys. Tyler had quickly taught that eagerness into the younger boy, with Bode knowing that his place during this was to pleasure the older boy before he took Kinsey's pussy. Tyler often forgot to include the younger boy in the action post Bode's blow job. When he did get that tiny smooth ass on his cock, Kinsey would have to beg for attention.

Gabe grabbed Bode's head and forced the boy further down his dick. Fucking his face hard and deep, jamming his cock down the boy's throat. If he could take Tyler's dick then he would take Gabe's as well. Of course Bode gagged on the length, shoving Gabe's thighs but he was powerless against the demon in disguise. Shoved down around the base, his button nose buried in Gabe's musky bush.

"Ghk-!" Bode gasped, feeling all seven inches in his throat. Throbbing against the walls. "Mmmph!"

"Fuck Kins… you might have some competition here…!" Gabe grunted, keeping the younger boy's nose buried in his bush and his cock forced down the boy's throat. Fucking it lightly until the boy began struggling.

When he was finally allowed off, Bose took a deep gulp of air. But the moment his lungs were full, he was shoved back down. His throat fucked with long thrusts; Gabe's tip never left his lips, and he was forced balls deep moments after feeling it slide out. Bose took it well, sucking like a young pro.

A jealous Kinsey impaled herself on Tyler's dick. Feeling it thrust up into her tightness, reshaping her pussy with his girthy dick. She rode him rough, slamming up and down on Tyler. Making her jiggly ass connect with his balls on each downward thrust. Grunting and panting, overcome by satisfaction as it filled her pussy entirely. Thick and hot inside. Kinsey knew the cock was good but now rode with an intense burning passion. Eager to prove herself better than Bode in every way. But her boyfriend wasn't looking, didn't watch her ride Tyler's dick. His head was thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. Jaw hanging low as a loud growl passed Gabe's lips.

In love with Bode's tiny throat.

"Gonna love pounding this kids throat on the regular…" Gabe grunted out, fucking the boy's throat needily.

"You don't-!" Kinsey grit her teeth bouncing harder on Tyler's dick, as the boy guided her hips. "Need him! Ngh- You have me, master!"

Bode and Tyler were shocked to hear their dominant sister submit like that.

Tyler for one was going to like this, as he gave Kinsey a deep slam. "Time for you to submit to a new master…"


End file.
